Red Snow
by Brave Buizel
Summary: Kodi and Kirby are at the peak of their relationship. They both love each other , Balto approves of their relationship , and Kodi has become pregnant with Kirby's pups. But , when someones sanity is shattered ,will it end everything? Rated M for suicide,death,dark themes,and depression. Kodi/Kirby


Note : Hey so this is my new one-shot and I had many ideas for this , and had a hard time which couple it would include , and thought of a Kodi/Kirby fic. This is rated M for depression , and cutting and suicide. This may seem like a dark fic but I had asked someone out ( Technically ) who I had been crushing on , and basically he just ripped up my feelings , so kinda sad today. Anyways , enough of my boring life , on with the story!

* * *

A Year Ago...

Balto lay in his boat , his mate Jenna curled into his side , enjoying his warmth. A summer breeze blew , and ruffled their fur , and also nearly knocked Boris over , but Stella flew down , catching him. He was helped onto his webbed orange feet , in which he narrowed his eyes at the horizon. " Damn wind! I hate it I always get knocked over or carried away! I have no clue how birds put up with it! " Stella put her wings on her hips and looked at Boris. " We fly in it numb nuts. What do you think birds do? Just go pooping on people windows? " He looked at her with a know-it-all look. " Yes Stella , you do poop on car windows. Admitting is always the first step. Now you just need to - " His dignified , proper look was turned into that of fear as Stella charged at him , honking angrily. " AHHH! " He said as he ran around the boat , trying not to lose his tail feathers.

Balto laughed at his feathered friend , enjoying the couple as they ran around the perimeter of the broken down vessel. Jenna chuckled and laid her head on Balto's shoulder. " You are such a child. " She said with a giggle. He looked back at her. " What , it's funny. The two are hilarious together. Everyone loves how they 'fight'. " He put emphasis on the word fight. Because it wasn't so much of fighting , as the two trying to be loving but yet their personalities making them want to repel or say something to aggravate the other , which would lead to their ' fighting.

Suddenly bright , cheery laughter was heard , and everyone turned to see a nice red and white pelt , just like Jenna's red and white fur. It was Balto's son , Kodi. He was currently pregnant , with his mate's pups , Kirby. The two had been perfect together , and had kept themselves a secret for some time , til Balto caught his son and Kirby when they were about to get intimate. Then he went into protective father mode , and kept a close eye on Kirby , and self proclaimed Kodi his little boy , which he now treated like a daughter. And for good reason.

Balto jumped up , Jenna reluctantly taking her head off of Balto , and getting up , for she knew what was next. At first it was cute , but it know had gotten annoying. Balto ran up to his son in lighting speed letting him lean on his shoulder. " What are you doing!? Shouldn't you be with Kirby resting? Why are you here? And where is Kirby , and- " Kodi shook his head , still laughing. " Okay dad , this isn't 20 questions , but I'll answer them for you if I have to. "

He took a deep breath , and then started speaking. " Okay , you know I don't like to rest and can't stay in one place for too long or keep still , so I snuck away from Kirby while he had fallen asleep and ran off here. Also , the vet said I would be able to walk around as much as I wanted , I just can't run. So this won't hurt my pups. I came here because I wanted to see my parents , but apparently that's a crime , heaven forbid I go and walk to my dad's boat. And if Kirby caught me walking around he would kill me , since I'm supposed to rest even though I don't want or need to. So , there's your answers. "

He looked towards the winged couple , and gave them a bright smile. " Hey Boris. Hey Stella. " Stella just chuckled at Kodi. " I said if you could come you're more than welcome , but I didn't expect you to sneak out. " Balto looked at her. " You encourage this behavior? " Jenna just came up to father and son , and leaned against the gray wolf dog's shoulder. " Oh just stop Balto. Nothings wrong , so calm down. " He looked at her his mouth agape. " What!? So you have no problem with him sneaking across town to see us- " She gave him a lame look. " So you're yelling at your soon because he wanted to see you? "

He looked towards Boris. " Please don't tell me you agree. " He instead just shrugged. " First of all , it's not my business. Second , it's not my problem. Third , I was there when Stella invited him. So , I guess I agree with the ladies. " Balto looked down with a defeated look. " Everyone's against me. " He said it with a pout , and his voice matched the look. Kodi nuzzled his father. " Aw come on dad , it's no that bad. Besides , soon you'll have grandchildren. " Balto's head popped up and he looked at his pregnant son.

" Well , I guess that's a plus. Come on , we were just watching Boris and Stella argue. " For while the three dog's lay with each other , while they talked about things that had happened that some didn't know about , and then asked questions about Kodi and his pregnancy and his relationship. Soon though Stella came over , and the three became engrossed in gossip , to which Balto decided to leave , talking to Boris seeming like the better choice.

They still stared at the three , and it was quiet until Boris spoke up. " I know you're worried Balto. " He looked at his life long friend with a look of confusion. Before he could respond Boris spoke again. " About Kodi. I know you have been thinking about the worse. But things will go fine , trust me. " Balto looked down at his paws. " I just want him to be okay. " Boris looked at Balto with a reassuring look , and patted his back. " He will be. Kirby will make sure of it. "

Just as he was about to make snide remark about Kirby he burst onto the boat , panting as if he ran around the whole state of Alaska. " Kodi! " He ran up and licked his mate's face , and nuzzled him as Kodi laughed. " Kirby , I'm fine. " The husky looked at him with a serious look. " You ran away. " He said with a pout. More beautiful laughter erupted from Kodi. " I'm surprised you didn't notice I was gone til now. Besides , I can't refuse an invite. " Kirby laid himself down next to Kodi , and began to show every bit of affection he could muster after his little marathon.

A cough brought him out of his little love fest , and he looked towards Balto , because he obviously had not noticed him there. " Oh , uh , hel-hello sir I was , um , uh- " He looked at Kirby with a serious look. " You'd better take good care of my son. " He sat down next to Jenna , who looked surprised as the rest of the dogs/birds on the boat. Kirby was confused for a few seconds before smiling and responding to Balto. " Ye-yes sir! "

* * *

That was the only time since then Kodi had been happy. Why? Because something tragic had happened , which had shook the hero of Nome and his family and companions to their cores. It all started on a snow filled night , the dark , piercing cold darkness bringing a ominous sign that no one could notice or stop...

* * *

Kirby paced outside of the white door , which his mate was currently behind , giving birth to his pups. Balto , Dusty , Ralph , Jenna , Dipsy , and Mel were all there , each one anticipating the birth of the pups. Of course , worry some Mel was not helping everyone as he started to name off situations that could be tragic for Kodi and the pups. " What if Kodi has a miscarriage , what if they puppies are kidnapped by aliens , what if the pups are already dead in his stomach , what if Kodi doesn't survive childbirth , what if- "

Kirby now was walking over to Mel , an annoyed expression on his face , which had usually been one of extreme worry. " One more word out of you Mel and I might just lose it. And I will take it out on YOU! " He put emphasis on the word 'you' , and the bigger husky made the small dog retreat to a corner where he still muttered , but no one heard him.

What seemed like seemed like hours passed , and soon the hand on the clock just whizzed by , and soon one hour became , two , then three , and each dog/goose/bear became increasingly worried , as the beautiful red and white husky seemed to be in danger. Of course the ladies in the room weren't as worried , but still knew anything could happen.

Balto just stared at the door , and Kirby looked like he was going to have an emotional breakdown at any moment. But they all heard footsteps , in which they retreated underground , using a broken air vent. The human however found the vent cover , and moved it back into place , just shrugging as he went into the door which Kodi lay behind. A few moments later the musher who lead the mail team walked in , and a vet started to talk , and because of everyone wanting to hear , no one needed for Dipsy to repeat it.

" There was a complication in labor. We had to make a choice to save either the pups , or Kodi. We knew the dog was a member of the mail team , so we saved the dog. The pups died however , and they dog is right now asleep , because the labor had taken quite the toll on him. He will be out in a week or so. "

Everyone looked at each other , and knew that this was bad. No one knew what to say , but it was evident on their faces. Kodi and Kirby's pups had died , and no one knew how he would react.

* * *

And no one knew he would take it this bad , because that day onward , everything began to fall apart. The once beautiful blue ice shattered , and turned black. Everyone could only could watch red blood drip , making the white elegant snow turn into blood red snow. And it would stay red , no matter what. It would never break , never separate , but instead would become bigger and stronger. And Kodi would not be able to stop it. And it would consume him.

* * *

The worst happened to Kodi. He fell into a deep depression , which hurt everyone around him. Stella , who had become Kodi's best friend had tried to bring him out of the pit of despair he fallen in , but could not get Kodi to open up. Jenna had been there to console her son , but only tears would well up in his eyes and he said he was sorry about not being able to give Balto and Jenna their grandchildren.

And Balto. He couldn't even look at his father , with out running away crying , or with out having a emotional breakdown. And one time Balto tried to follow his son , where he was cornered between the walls of the boiler room , which he no longer slept in , and his father. He broke down crying and was about to fall to the ground before Balto had caught him. Kodi cried into his shoulder , and also found his new person who he would console and cry with.

Kodi now lived in Balto's boat , and got a close relationship with his father. Of course Balto loved being able to see his son all the time , but when Kodi was depressed you did not want to be near him. He just lost the spark. Of course things just got worse. And the worse thing was what he did around his mate.

It was a mixture of everything , a dash of guilt , a pinch of sadness , a drop worthlessness , and a heaping helping of depression. He cried enough to flood the whole state of Alaska , and his silent wails made you want to help , but none would come for he had suffered too much. So what happens now? Well , let's go the fateful night , where an broken concrete angel would join the ranks of heaven.

* * *

Kirby Pov.

Once gain Kodi bawled , and once again , he couldn't help. He felt so weak , not able to protect the one he loved. But it's hard to protect someone from themselves. So Kodi lay in the bed , after crying himself to sleep. Kirby licked his mate's red fur , combing it down so it would look like it's beautiful normal look. Kodi also no longer took care of himself , and cut of human and social contact , expect for Kirby ( For obvious reasons ) and Stella ( Kodi's confidant ). But he got up , preparing fro the day.

Now most of the time someone was around him , but this was a special day. It was Kodi's birthday , and he was intent on making his lover come out of his hole ,and bring back his funny , adorable little ray of hope back. He planned walking him to Balto's boat , where a plate of spaghetti would be for their dinner. ( Dipsy had stolen it from the new Italian restaurant. ) Then they would go out the edge of the ice , and watch the sunset. After that though , he had managed to get some ' Alone ' time for him and Kodi in the boiler room. ( Much to Balto's discontent )

He was walking to the boiler room , where he knew his little Angel would be , but was shocked when he did not him there. He looked around , but saw paw prints outside the boiler room. _" Still fresh "_ He thought. He ran after the tracks til he found himself at a cliff that over looked the town , it being just a spec in the distance. And at the edge of the cliff was Kodi.

" KODI! " Kirby screamed running towards him and Kodi whipped around and looked at Kirby with tearful , pleading eyes. " I don't want to live anymore... I can't. My own pups died... And there was nothing I could do about it. I let everyone down , My Mom , Boris , Stella , ... My Dad. " He choked on the last part and started crying. Kirby looked at him with watery eyes. " You can't leave me. I need you Kodi. I love you. I promised I would protect you.- " Kodi looked up at his lover. " Yeah but can you protect me from me? "

" Kodi , you have so much to live for. You have friends that care about you , a loving family , and me. Kodi I love you more than you could ever know. I mean every word. The time I finally got the courage to ask you out , it was the best day of my life. I would die for you , and nothing will touch you or harm you as long as I'm still here. I LOVE YOU KODIAK AND I MEAN IT! " He was now getting emotional , not wanting to lose him.

Kodi began balling. " Face it , you have always been mad at me since the pups were lost. Everyone has. And I damn well know it. I'm a useless bag of flesh and fur , and everyone knows it! " He saw shapes down below running towards them. It was their friends. And family. He steeled himself for his next words. " Listen Kodi , we may have lost those pups but we can try again and have more. Think about it. Our little ones running around , you being there for them. They might even look up to us just as you do to your father and join the mail team. And Mr. Simpson would be proud to have pups that share a bloodline with Balto on his team. Kodi , it doesn't have to go this way. We can still have those pups we always dreamed of , that life we always wanted. Come with me Kodi. "

Kodi sniffled. " You really think so? " The wind ruffled his red and white fur , it was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. He smiled at his lover. " Of course I do. " He licked Kodi's muzzle ,and looked at him with faithful eyes. " I love you. I love you so much. " He smiled. " I love you too Kirby. " He rested his head on Kirby's shoulder , but a voice brought them out of their moment. " LOOK OUT! " A tree had fallen , and the cliff became unstable. He looked around his surroundings. A fierce wind had arisen , which he had not noticed , and neither did Kodi.

" GO! " He screamed at Kodi , but as they tried to run , a rumble erupted , and Kodi was flung off the cliff. " NOOOOO! " Kirby screamed , as his lover wailed in fear before hitting the ground , emotionless. But Kirby had been distracted , and he was also flung off the cliff and fell to a ledge , hitting his head against the hard rocks. He saw bodies carefully scaling the rocks , trying to get to Kirby.

* * *

Kirby Pov.

Kirby woke up , a stinging pain in his head. Everything was blurry , and as things came into focus he found himself in a doctors room. The white walls surrounded him , and he felt weak. Over by the walls were all of his friends , each asleep. He wondered how long they had been there. " Kodi? " He said , but with a pained voice. At that point everyone was up , grateful that Kirby was alive. But he looked at them after pulling away from the embraces. " Where is... Kodi? " They looked over to a table , which his lover lay on. They pushed the table Kirby was on over to Kodi , the wheels making no sound as they drove to their destination.

" Kodi? " He started at the limp body. " Balto turned to the others. " Let's leave. " They all walked out of the room , giving Kirby time alone with Kodi. " Angel. Please wake up. You're not dead. You can't be. Remember our pups? " He laid down next to Kodi's body. He licked Kodi's forehead. " Remember the names we picked out? You wanted to name one after Balto , and I wanted to name one after me? Remember all the good times we had? Please don't let those end. I need you. You're my rock. you're my- " He began crying uncontrollably.

" I love you Kodiak , please don't leave me. Not like this. Please don't take him away from me. Bring him back from the grasps of death , and back to me where I cans how him all the love and care he would need for this and many others to come! Please Kodi , I need you. You complete me. If I can't have you , heaven can't either. They don't deserve to take you away! You belong with me if anyone ties to get in my way I'll tear them to pieces. Please , come back my love. I need you. I need you... " He began to cry , but no amount of tears would bring back his love. Kodi was gone , and Kirby was here , trapped on earth while his mate be in heaven. And the end of a life was the Red Snow.

* * *

Note : Whew , my longest chapter I have ever written. So a little sad , I know. But hey , thought this could be a good fanfic. I will be posting up my other stories , but this was nearly halfway complete so I decided to finfish it. Also , I made a song that goes with his fanfic , so I might post it up here if I think you guys like it. BUT , if I do I expect you guys not to go and say you made this song when you didn't. But send me a message and I will let you use the song , and if you can sing send me a link toy you singing it. So If this gets 40 favorites I'll post the song. So I hope you enjoy , see ya all next time. Luv Ya All!-Brave Buizel

You Belong With Me : Taylor Swift

Slipped Away : Avril Lavigne

Two Black Cadillac's : Carrie Underwood

Halo : Beyoncé

Umbrella : Rihanna

Note Within a Note : If you type in Beyoncé or Rihanna it auto corrects Beyoncé with the E automatically and Rihanna is a misspelled word. Jus thought I should let you guys know that. Kinda funny right?:)


End file.
